Phantasy star online: the first war
by Kidd-Zero
Summary: 15 years after episode 2, a new threat rises, and events that sparked the hunter-arkz war start. possible spoilers to episode 3, my first fanfic so plese R&R! (Chapter 4 up)
1. Default Chapter

Disclamer

I dont own PSO, but any characters or things that are not in PSO1,2 or 3 belong to me or other people (with their permission), so dont copy them or ill run you over with a truck. ok that was weird but you know what i mean.

Chapter 1: Just a normal day...

As usual, the forest looked just like a normal forest were people could walk around and the kids would climb trees and adults would just like to stroll through. But unfortunately, that wasn't allowed. No civilians of the migration ship, Pioneer 2, were allowed to do any of those things, No matter if it was in that forest or anywhere else on the planet Ragol. The reason was because of the monsters that strolled around in the forest, trying to kill any human, newman or android that crossed their path.

But, the Pioneer 2 government let the hunters go down to Ragol, either to kill the monsters, or do jobs which involved going down to Ragol. And right now, 4 of those Hunters were wondering around the Forest, by request of the government. The reason was because the Pioneer 2 lab had picked up signals or a Hunter from pioneer 1, when everyone from Pioneer 1 was believed dead. So the government picked these 4 hunters to go down and find this person from Pioneer 1, weather he was dead or alive.

"Well, I can't see any dead bodies, how about you Sirtom?" This was the voice of the 14-year old Hunter, only known as Kidd. He was small, even for a teenager of his age, and he had red, scruffy hair. Kidd was wearing a Hunters battle costume, a metal frame covering his chest, with an overall covering the rest of his body. Kidd's clothes matched his hair, red.

"Look, what makes you so sure that this guys dead? There is a chance that he's alive." This voice belonged to Sirtom, or that's what he called himself. Like most Hunters, he wasn't addressed by his real name, only his nickname. No one knew his age either, but he looked like he was in his late teens. Sirtom's clothing was similar to Kidd's, only his armour was a lot Thicker. The bottem half of toms face was covred, but he had dark red spiky hair.

"Good point, I'm gonna call the others." Kidd opened the communicator on his wrist, and talked. "Hey, Zinks? You seen anything yet?"

"No, just a lot of boomas, they seem more pissed off than usual though." Before Kidd could talk again, another voice butted in, this was the voice of Turin, the Force who was with Zinks.

"What's new exactly? Those guys are always pissed off!"

"True, but-" Kidd was just about to finish what he was saying; he was interrupted by Sirtom, who sounded pretty scared.

"Kidd! Get over here! I've found something!" Kidd ran over to Sirtom, for he knew that if Sirtom sounded scared, then what happened was very serious.

"Tom! What is it?"

"Take a look at this!"

"Tom, I don't see any-What the hell?!" Now Kidd understood why Sirtom sounded so scared.

Lying before them was a trail of blood, light reflecting of it in the sunlight. The trail of blood led through a pathway and around a corner.

"...Oh crap" Kidd whispered, trembling at the same time "who or what did this?" Sirtom knelt down and looked at the blood

"This isn't a monsters blood. This is either a human's or newman's blood." Kidd, who was still shocked by this sight, opened his communicator and talked.

"Guys, we've found something. A big trail of either human or newman blood leading down a path."

"Ok." Kidd herd Zinks' voice through the communicator, even he sounded scared, and he was an android. "We'll be over there as soon as we can, just wait until we come, and don't follow the trail, god knows what's at the end of the trail!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Rumours

Forest area. Ragol 

About 10 minutes later Turin and Zinks finally showed up.

"You took your time" Sirtom said sarcastically to the two newcomers.

"Try telling us were you are next time!" Zinks replied sounding a little pissed off. Zinks was an android, he was very tall, even for an android, and he was black all over, apart from gold lines at the joints were his legs and arms were attached to his body.

Turin on the other hand, was a human, like Kidd and Sirtom. Turin was classed as a Force, a master in spell-usage. He wore a red robe, which came down to his ankles. He had long black hair as well, which was held up by a headband.

"Ok, ok, where's the- oh..." Turin saw the blood with a look of disgust on his face "...that's just sick"

After a bit of arguing, the four hunters decided that they should follow the trail.

"Wait" Kidd spoke up, while drawing his doublesaber and turning it on "we better get our weapons ready, you don't know what's up there". The others seemed to agree, because Sirtom drew his SR mechguns, Zinks pulled on his fighting gloves, which were called Gods hands, which someone made for him once Zinks got the materials for him. Turin pulled out some mechguns as well, most people thought this was strange for a force, but Turin just wanted to be careful, just in case he couldn't cast any techniques for any reason.

"Ok, lets go" Zinks said, and the four hunters went down the trail of blood, not knowing what they'll find. After a few minutes, Kidd saw something, and it wasn't good.

"What the hell?!" Kidd yelled, and you couldn't blame him.

"What is It this time-oh my God..." Everyone looked at what Kidd saw, and it scared the hell out of all of them.

It was defiantly human, or what remained of it anyway. The body had long, deep gashes in it, even though the human, who turned out to be male, was wearing a hunter's battle armour as well. The guy was so banged up none of the guys could see his face. After a long silence, Turin spoke up.

"Hey, his ID still seems to be in place." Turin pulled it out, but he couldn't see the name or symbol on the dead hunter's ID, mainly because it was battered up a bit, and had some dried up blood on it.

"Well, at least his ID is still ok" said Kidd, and took it from Turin and washed the blood off it in a nearby lake. When the Id was legible, Kidd read it our loud:

Name: Stratus

ID: Viridia

Class: Humar

Place of sign-up: Pioneer 1 hunter's guild

"...I think we found the guy we were looking for"

"What makes you say that?"

"Because this guy signed up on Pioneer 1"

"What? Lemmie see that!" Kidd handed the ID over to Zinks and then he saw it.

"Yup, this guy was from pioneer 1" Sirtom spoke for the first time in a few minutes

"Well, lets take this guy back up to pioneer 2 and..."

"We can't do that!"

"What?"

Turin didn't like that idea, and for good reason.

"What would you do if you saw 4 hunters carrying a half-mauled body around the place?!"

"I suppose your right...someone set up a telipipe."

Kidd set up the pipe, and they transported back up to Pioneer 2, leaving the body of Stratus behind.

Principles office. Pioneer 2. 

"Wait, can you repeat that to me again?" The principal's voice asked.

The four hunters rolled their eyes, well, apart form Zinks, considering he didn't have any eyes. Sirtom decided to try and explain

"Ok, when we went down to Ragol, we saw a trail of blood that eventually lead to a body that looked like its been through a cheese grater, and the ID on the dead guy said that he came from Pioneer 1, so that's most likely the guy that you wanted us to find."

Principle Tyrell stood up with a look of deadly seriousness on his ageing face.

"Were is the body now?"

"Still on Ragol, we-"

"WHAT?" Tyrell suddenly looked panicky and anxious.

"If another hunter finds that body then rumours are going to spread! The last thing I need is people thinking that there might be people living on that planet! Everyone will be wanting to go down!"

"Err...Sir" Kidd spoke up after Tyrell went nuts. "People already want to live on that planet!"

Tyrell didn't say anything for a bit, and then dismissed them saying not to tell anyone about what happened

"Git." Zinks muttered when leaving the room.

**Hunter's quarters. Pioneer 2.**

Kidd was walking back to his apartment, thinking about what happened and what could have done that to Stratus, that he heard a voice behind him.

"Did you find a body on Ragol?" Kidd wheeled around and saw a Force wearing blue robes. He had brown hair, which was held up by a headband, like Turin's. He seemed to be about the same age as Kidd.

"Yeah...why, who are you?"

"My name is Wilm Break, my friends call me Break, you can call me whatever you want"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The meeting 

Hunter's quarters, Pioneer 2

Kidd was still confused

"But...what do you want with me?"

"Did you find a corpse of a hunter in the forest on Ragol"

"Yes! I told you! Why do you want to know?"

Break sighed, as though talking to a dumb child, and this just made Kidd even more annoyed.

"Ok, I'll tell you. You probably noticed, but that man wasn't killed by one of Ragol's monsters. He was killed by a group of people who call themselves the Shadow fighters."

"Shadow fighters?" Kidd interrupted. "They were disbanded when we still lived on Coral!"

"You sure about that?" Break Grinned for a moment, and then continued. "They were disbanded, yes. But they reformed because they think that this immigration to Ragol was a bad idea."

"They can't be the only ones." Kidd said, and then he had a thought. "Hang on, are they trying to overthrow the government?"

Break's face became more serious "Yes. They are. And they have found a new technology dubbed C.A.R.D technology."

Kidd was just about to ask, but then break suddenly said, "Look, I have to go now. If you want to know more, then see me at the Central dome in the forest tomorrow night. We can talk then."

"But-" Kidd was just about to ask him why but then he opened a transporter and disappeared, the transporter vanishing with him.

"The Central dome tomorrow...why there? Just who was he?" These questions repeated themselves again and again in his head as he entered his apartment. Then Kidd saw a letter on his bed, addressed to him. He picked it up and looked.

Kidd

There is a meeting of the Star raiders tomorrow to discuss

The recent events, mainly concerning the murder of that hunter,

Stratus. Try your best to be there, because you were also there.

Try and bring Zinks with you as well. I know he isn't in the clan

But he can still help us out.

Sirtom

Kidd looked at the letter, and then went to sleep, this was too much for one day...

Star raiders HQ, Pioneer 2.

The Star raiders were an elite division of hunters who were completely separate from the government, military and Lab, the three most powerful groups of people on pioneer 2. The Star raiders' independence from the three groups meant that people could trust them a lot. But they weren't taking any jobs today. Not with this happening.

"Ok guys, as you might have herd, Me, Turin, Kidd and our guest Zinks found a mangled corpse in the forest of Ragol." This was the voice of Sirtom, and whenever he spoke, the rest of the Star raiders listened. They trusted him, and respected his position as leader of the Star raiders. "We are going to show you a picture that our Guest Zinks took of the body."

"You took a picture of the body?!" Kidd whispered to Zinks

"Hey, it came in handy."

"Zinks," Sirtom spoke again. "I'm assuming that you brought the picture with you?"

"Got it right here!" Zinks held out the photo.

"Ok then, give it to Faulkie here and he'll project it."

"Here you go" Zinks gave the photo to the 13-year old boy, who winced when he saw what was on the photo. Faulkie took the photo to a machine, pressed a few buttons, and the picture of the corpse was shown on the wall.

When the other hunters saw this sight, they gasped, apart from Louie, and considering the scar on his face it was likely that he had seen this kind of thing before.

"Who or what did this?!" A voice called out.

"We don't know Matt, but we know it defently wasn't a monster from Ragol." When Turin said this, everyone got a lot more nervous.

"Can I speak?" Kidd decided to tell the others what happened last night. Sirtom let him and he told the rest of the Star raiders (and Zinks) what happened.

"I think that I should go, this guy might be able to solve some questions which I'm sure you all have."

After a brief silence, Zinks spoke.

"Well, I'm not sure about you guys, but I say Kidd doesn't go alone. This 'Break' might be the one responsible for this murder. His story about the Shadow fighters is either true or a load of bullcrap. I'm going with him, does anyone else want to join us?"

More silence. Then a voice spoke up.

"I'm in." The voice that spoke belonged to Jason, the best support fighter of the Star raiders. He stood up and Zinks was surprised, Jason was almost as tall as he was, even though he was human! But that was probably his spiky hair.

"Thanks Jay" Kidd said, sounding relived that he wouldn't be alone.

"I'll go to." This was Faulkie. "I could go and find Break's Profile right now if you want, and come with you when you see him"

After a bit more arguing, and the news that Break stopped his job as a hunter last year, it was decided that Kidd should look like he was alone, but actually Zinks, Faulkie and Jason would hide from breaks sight and help Kidd if necessary.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: New weapons used bad.

Central dome, Ragol.

"I can't see him...what did he look like again?"

"I've told you eleven times already!"

Kidd, Zinks, Faulkie and Jason were waiting for Break at the Central Dome, wondering if he would ever showed up. After an awkward silence Kidd decided to change the subject.

"Bloody hell, it's pissing down big time today."

"Its always been pissing down with rain, you should..." Zinks stopped mid sentence when Faulkie gasped.

"Kidd, is that the guy?" Kidd looked, it was Break, but he was armed.

"Yeah, that's him. But he didn't have that sword on it..."

Zinks looked around "What sword?"

Faulkie sighed, and said "Can't you see the thin, bloodstained piece of metal he's holding then?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I see it."

"Quiet! We don't want him knowing that we're with Kidd" Jason spoke for the first time in a while. The plan, they decided, was that Kidd would go out and meet Break looking like he was alone, while the other 3 hid, but if Kidd was in trouble, they would attack.

Kidd walked out slowly, with his hands up, the general body sign for saying 'don't worry, I don't have anything to chop/shoot your head off with'.

Break chucked, and said, "Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you, but it doesn't mean your completely safe."

"Break, just tell me what you know, I'm guessing you knew that guy Stratus, did he really come from Pioneer 1?"

Break looked a little surprised, but still managed to keep calm at the same time.

"Yes I did know him, we found him one day and he joined us. But the idiot tried to take on 5 of the Shadow fighters by himself. He was handy with his guns, but he was very pompous"

"Who do you mean by 'us'?"

Zinks was a bit worried; it was most likely he was lying, Even if he was telling the truth he still seemed dangerous.

"He must be lying, nail the bugger Jay"

"No!" Faulkie would have yelled, but Jason put his hand over his mouth before he spoke to loud, Jason did turn the safety on his rifle off, but he didn't aim. Or fire.

"When I say us, I mean the Arkz, the rebellion group against the government and the Shadow fighters."

"Both of them?"

"We were going to rebel against the government ages ago, but the shadow fighters are doing that right now, and if they fall, then the government get their C.A.R.D technology, and if that happens, all hell will break loose."

"What the hell is he talking about?" Jason whispered, and held his rifle up and was just about to pull the trigger when.

"Wait! What's that over there?" Faulkie noticed some people moving around behind Break and Kidd.

"Ok, so just what is C.A.R.D technology?"

"Allow me to show you!"

Kidd whirled around to find seven or so figures standing there, with cards in their hands, which, in a flash of green light, turned into weapons, and they looked very dangerous. "Break...I suppose you have herd of Stratus' fate?"

"Yes. I did. But not all of us are that foolish. But 5 on 1 just shows how weak you are, if it needed 5 of you to kill him."

The attackers were just about to attack, but then several things happened. A laser beam came speeding towards what looked like the leader of the group, and hit him straight in the head, killing him instantly. Then, before the attackers could react, a very dark purple ball shot towards another attacker, leaving a wavy purple trail. The attacker might have been able to dodge out of the way, but he didn't see it coming. The purple orb went straight through the attackers chest, causing him to fall to the floor. Then the attacker coughed up some blood, and hit the floor so hard Kidd could have sworn he heard a crack. Then, in all the confusion, a black figure came charging to the attackers, and kicked one of them right in the face, breaking his nose.

Kidd pulled out his doublesaber and attacked another attacker, first slashing him in the chest, and then thrusting one of the glowing blades on his doublesaber straight in the attackers stomach! When he pulled it out, the attacker fell to the floor. When Kidd turned around he felt a sudden pain in his arm.

"AH! Shit that hurts!" Kidd gasped in pain, holding the hole in his arm, trying to stop the bleeding. When he looked he saw that it was bleeding openly, and one of the attackers was reloading his rifle, only to get another rifle bullet straight through his head, with blood coming out with the bullet on the other side.

Star raiders HQ, Pioneer 2

Sirtom decided to check up on the guys who went to see that guy 'Break'. He opened communications with Kidd, only to hear static. He tried Jason, and to his relief, Jason answered.

"Jay, it's Tom, what's going on? Kidd's communicators stopped working!"

"Well Tom, While Kidd was talking to Break, these people attacked them, and now there's a big fight going on!"

"Dammit!" Sirtom was very worried, he didn't want any of them to be killed, especially in the way Stratus was killed.

"But why isn't Kidd's communicator working?"

"He got shot in the arm, he's wounded badly, but its nothing Faulkie can't cure, and that android Zinks is taking care of the people with guns so it wont happen again."

Sirtom sighed in relief. They seemed safe, for now. But then he heard a yell in Jason's communicator, which did not sound familiar.

"Hey! They're getting away!"

"Just a sec Tom..."

Central dome, Ragol

Jason loaded his rifle and pulled off three shots, hitting the three runaways in their heads.

Kidd, sounding exhausted, asked Break "Were they the Shadow fighters?"

Break looked grim, and said, "Yes, they were. And those weapons that you saw them use was actually C.A.R.D technology.


End file.
